This disclosure relates to systems, devices, methods, and related computer program products for smart buildings including the smart home. More particularly, this patent specification relates to updating smart devices in a smart home environment.
Some homes today are equipped with smart home networks to provide automated control of devices, appliances and systems, such as heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (“HVAC”) systems, lighting systems, alarm systems, and home theater and entertainment systems. Smart home fabrics may include one or more networks of devices interconnected to automation functions within the home. For example, a person may input a desired temperature and a schedule indicating when the person is away from home.
In some scenarios, one or more devices may not connect to all networks within a fabric or the fabric itself due to these devices lacking information used to connect to the networks and/or the fabric itself. However, in some scenarios, it may be undesirable to have the user manually cause these devices to update because of inconvenience to the user. Furthermore, in some scenarios, it may also not be desirable to update these devices with secure information from a service since the service would store all such information thereby placing security information for numerous networks and/or fabrics in a single location (e.g., the service). It may be desirable to update the secure information to the devices without providing such information to the service.